


Until we meet again

by Forbearnan



Series: Forbearnan's Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbearnan/pseuds/Forbearnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not pairing Merlin and Gwen together in this drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I am not pairing Merlin and Gwen together in this drabble.

He tenderly caresses her face, tracing the light creases upon her brow and soft wrinkles around her eyes and cheeks.

“You haven’t aged a day,” she wonders, her slow voice shaking.

He places a light kiss upon her temple, and she smiles the same young smile she gave him when they had first met.  The light still playfully touches her graying eyes and he grins the same wide, cheeky grin.

“Tell me -- what is there?” she inquires.

“I’ve only just glimpsed,” Merlin tells her and then sighs.  He looks away, outside the window into the winding distance. For a moment he pensively sits on the stool beside her bed.

“There’s a lake,” he begins, his voice slightly uncertain. “A deep, dark blue lake surrounded by forest, and in the center is an island with a tall, ancient tower.”

“Will-will he be there?”

Merlin's eyes return to hers. “All of them will be, Gwen.  You will see them all again,” he reassures her, gently patting her arm.

“Will we see you-?” she hesitates to ask.

Merlin smiles and finds Gwen’s cold, wrinkled hands and rubs them between his.  Slight tears form in his eyes.

“That is not my path,” he tells her, Kilgarrah’s ancient words echoing through his mind.  “I know my destiny now.”

Cheerful tears glisten in his eyes.  “You tell me what you see there…and,” he continues, “…and say hello to Freya for me.”


End file.
